


“You deserve it, sweet girl.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:  A romantic date with chibs





	“You deserve it, sweet girl.”

“Ready, my love?”

You nodded as you slicked back a piece of hair by your ear, turning towards him with a smile. He looked you over with love and adoration in his eyes. This date night had been a long time coming. He’s been promising to take you out for a good two months now and no matter what, the plan always fell through. Either he had to cancel and stay late at the clubhouse, or a run came up unannounced. This last time had been a lockdown that had lasted nearly 2 weeks and you had been a trooper the entire time, never complaining and always being there to help with whatever was needed. 

You had more than earned this date and with things having cleared up, Chibs asked Clay for the day off. Clay had accepted his request and Chibs had made full use of it, making reservations at a nice Italian restaurant in downtown Charming and going out to buy you a dozen red roses. He’s given them to you at home, overjoyed at the love in your eyes as you had accepted them. He knew you didn’t need them and you never asked for them, which was all the more reason why you deserved them in his eyes. 

Now here he was, sitting on the edge of the bed watching as you made the finishing touches to dolling yourself up as if he wouldn’t have thought you were beautiful the way you had rolled out of bed this morning. He stood as you looked towards him, grabbing your phone and your purse. 

“So where are we going?” 

He smiled as he looked at you and grasped your hand, walking out of the bedroom with you and into the living room, headed toward the front door. 

“It’s a surprise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is beautiful Filip. Like really nice.”

You looked around the new restaurant, a fancy and elegant aura created by the warm beige tones and glittering gold embellishments. There were candles and boats of ice with wine bottles resting in them, crystal classes atop the tables. It was much more expensive than the usual places you went to but you didn’t say anything about it. If your man wanted to spoil you then you would let him. He nodded in acknowledgment of your comment, leaning over to press a kiss to your cheek as the waitress sat you down and gave you menus.

“You deserve it, sweet girl.” 

The both of you sat down at your table, not before Chibs pulled out your chair of course. The waitress took your orders and Chibs took the bottle of wine from the ice, removing the cork and pouring your glass half full. Your eyes watched him as he did, still somewhat at a loss for words as to how you’d been so lucky to get a man like him. That loved you, respected you, protected you, supported you. You were more than just a couple, more than just a Son with his Old Lady. You were a team. Two people who took your bond seriously and were in for the long haul. You didn’t ask for much from him, other than his love, and he always gave it to you. Days like today, he smothered you in it though. 

He reached across the table and took one of your hands in his, handing you your glass of wine. He watched silently as you brought the glass up to your lips, taking a sip, your lipstick marking the rim. He smiled and squeezed your hand before bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of it. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too Filip.” 

The both of you smiled, talking about your day over the wine and appetizers, Chibs telling you about a new run that had coming up sometime next month. You spoke to him about the same coworker that was always irritating you and how she had shown up 15 minutes late today without so much as an apology for having to pick up her slack. You talked and laughed and flirted like if it was your first date all over again. Chibs had the power to make you blush and smile bashfully just as easily as he had when you’d first met. The flame had never died out. Sure it may have dimmed a little in times of desperation and heartache associated with the club, but the both of you always managed to get it burning bright again, usually with these dates. 

A silence fell over the two of you as you ate your food, a quiet chuckle coming from your Old Man. 

“Food must be good. Haven’t heard you this quiet in weeks.” 

You laughed along with him as he teased you, your food too good for you to stop and answer back. 

You finished your dinner, ordering dessert as well and just enjoying your time together. Before you knew it, your watch said it was 10 PM and you knew you had to get going, work for both of you in the morning. Standing together, you started to make your way out. 

“You can pay the bill. I’ll go get the car.”

The Scotsman laughed, shaking his head. 

“You know we’re married, yeah? If I pay the bill, it still comes out of our account.”

Tossing a wink over your shoulder, you started to walk outside of the building, putting some more sway into your hips as he watched you walk away. 

“Yeah yeah.”


End file.
